


DENTED CAR

by minjiyoo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjiyoo/pseuds/minjiyoo
Summary: uwu there, uwu here





	DENTED CAR

Bora wept like a child. Her chest heaving up and down as she let her tears flow freely down her cheeks. She's frustrated to say the least. Her, probably, swollen forehead met the window of her car once again as she banged her head into it. She felt like the entire universe was pranking her and maybe if she dent her car with her forehead, the prankster would come out and tell her everything was just a silly joke.

But she knew it wasn't.

What's so wrong with wanting to meet your favorite idol on a fan-signing event for the world to pull this trick on her. God. Just one day and all her enthusiasm vanished in the air.

Apparently, she went all giddy about the idea of finally meeting Lee Siyeon, the best singer in the entire world as what she called her and she cleared her day from any disturbances because finally— after what felt like years of fangirling over the popular idol— finally— she's going to meet her.

But seems like she wasn't born to be an accomplished fangirl because everything went out of plan. And here she was, in the middle of the parking lot, with red-swollen forehead, weeping her heart out because she didn't get to meet Siyeon.

Her Siyeon. She wept even more.

She attended Siyeon's fansigning event and it shocked her how the line went all the way out the venue. There were lots of fans and she came in late, obviously, as she was given the number 0113. She kept her cool though. Her optimism at peak. In her mind, she'll meet Siyeon. She'll talk to her, touch her or if she gets any luckier, hug her. She was damn excited. Her 25 years old inner goddess' probably whooping her ass in that very moment.

She waited. One. Two. Three hours passed by and finally— damn finally— it's her turn. She was all smiles. Her eyes on a crescent shape and she swore she saw Siyeon looking at her direction and she smiled even more. She fucking saw Siyeon. She internally screamed. The distance was huge but she saw her! And she couldn't feel her heartbeat anymore as the idol smiled at her. So she smiled even more. Better put her smile on use as a lot told her that it's her charm. And she's charming Siyeon.

The organizer went to her and she was oh so ready to run towards the stage. But what she heard left her mouth open widely. She felt all the energy draining off of herself.

"Sorry but Siyeon needed to go to her next schedule so the fan-signing would be cut off here."

And then the organizer walked away. She couldn't care much about people making fuss behind her. All she could hear was her heart breaking in pieces as Siyeon stood up and waved her hand to the fans, bowing politely before walking down the stage. Their eyes met once more but she can't put up her charming smile. She felt like crying here and there.

"She have another fansigning event." She mumbled to herself. She stood frozen and went all frantic, taking her phone out of the pocket of her coat and she scrolled down on a certain page updating Siyeon's schedule. "She have another fansigning event!" She squealed and she almost dropped her copy of Siyeon's latest album.

She ran fast, hopped in in her car fast, only to get stuck at a very heavy traffic. She cursed out loud. When did Seoul get this crowded? She whined, busting her horn hard thinking it would make the traffic move. She fidgeted nervously. She's nearly on the verge of running to that damn mall where Siyeon would be and leave her car in the middle of the street. But she couldn't.

After almost an hour of what felt like war with Seoul's very unlikely traffic, she hopped out of her car and ran hastily inside the mall, clutching her album copy in her chest. She nearly fell down the ground when she reached the venue. There's no crowd. There's no shuttering of cameras. All she could see is a guy standing on a chair trying to put down Siyeon's massive tarpaulin. The event finished. And she didn't make it.

Now, she felt heartbroken. This actually hurt more than her last boyfriend admitting that he's cheating on her. She can feel her world crashing down, she could hear every bricks hitting the ground. 

C'mon. She only wanted to see Siyeon. At least she saw her though. If not, she would probably feel suicidal right now but still–she only wanted to at least talk to her, hold her hand and hug her even just for a second. She choked on her tears and wept louder. Another bang hit her car's window and she cursed loudly.

It seriously hurt right now.

She crouched beside her car and she suddenly wanted to buy a new one. The mere sight of it reminds her of how unfortunate she was today.

"S-si-yeon...." She mumbled between sobs. "I want to see Siyeon." She cried louder.

She was so out of it that she didn't hear footsteps coming to her direction. She was so busy blaming Seoul's traffic and her car and the mall and the organizers. She was crying so loud but she couldn't care.

Fuck it. She's broken as fuck.

"Hey, miss. Are you okay?"

Her ears perked up and she stopped wailing. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she shrugged it off.

"Go away. I don't need you pitying me."

"What?" The woman chuckled. Wait— what? A woman. "I'm seriously just asking if you're alright."

"Stop meddling— woah woah!"

She fell, butt down on the ground. Her eyes widened in shock, her mouth agape.

"I think I saw you already." The woman said and Bora swore out loud catching the other woman off-guard. "Oopsie."

"Y-you..."

"Siyeon. My name is Siyeon."

Of course, she knows.

"What are y-you... oh my god."

"I just finished my event here and was about to drive my way home but I saw you here. Are you alright though? You look..."

"Oh my fucking god."

"You sure love to swear." Siyeon chuckled again before lending a hand in attempt to help the still baffled Bora up.

"Oh my god."

She felt her heart mending in a snap and despite her messy state, she can't help the grin forming on her face as she carefully took Siyeon's hand. It's soft. So damn soft. She nearly fainted. She can't believe her eyes.

Her Siyeon. Gosh! Her Siyeon.


End file.
